Vacations
by Bao Blossom
Summary: Fuu&Ferio fic... *yay!* aren't they just kawaii??? oki, the guys of Cefiro decide that they need a brake and go visit earth, just for fun, (actually just for a date!) what kind of mess will they make??don't forget to review!
1. Default Chapter

Hiya! My fisrt MKR fic! I hope you enjoy it! It's a comedy and since I don't know a lot of RayEarth authors well, you'll just have to be patient with me ne? I do you some japanees language here but I'm not japanese… heck I'm mexican! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the fic…

Diclaimer: no I do not own MKR, people with actual talent do… I wanna be in Clamp! do I have to say it?! Do you think it is not enough pain to know that Ferio will never be mine?!?!?!? T-T *sobs*

Dedication: yes this fic is dedicated to Ale-chan… sh'e the one who got me started on how I had a whole bunch of fics but none about my favorite anime. So, arigatou Ale… como veras esta dedicada NADA MAS PARA TI!!! Para naiden mas!!!!! Me lo pedistesssss y cumpli! Unica y exclusivamente, solamente, nada mas... para usted! ASÍ QUE MAS TE VALE QUE LO LEAS!!!!!!!!!

Vacations 

"FUU!!"

"Araaaaa?!"

"You're still asleep?! I can't believe it! I thought you were ready?! Do you know what time it is?! Are you going to be late to school for the first time in your life?!"

Fuu was out of bed in a flash, already taking off her pijamas while trying to bursh her hair and put on her uniform.

"What time is it??" she asked Kuu who was waiting at the door

"7:52…" she said still watching a little amazed at how her sister managed to do everything at once.

'_I can't believe I overslept!_' Fuu thought to herself. She had heard the alarm, but was having such a wonderful dream, and without realising she fell asleep again. '_mou!_'

"Why didn't you get up?" asked Kuu stepping out of her sisters way as she darted from here to there.

"ano… it was… just a dream I had…" Fuu blushed stopping a little.

"Hurry up!!" urged Kuu "you can tell me later!

"Hai!" '_I wonder how Ferio is anyway…_' Fuu adjusted her vest and took a quick look in the mirror. '_I do have a bra on right?_' she looked under her shirt. '_Mou!_' 

"You forgot to put on a bra?" asked her sister

~*°*~

"I can't believe this…" said a deep voice

"You can't believe what?" asked another

"There is nothing whatsoever to do…"

"Be thankful that there is peace Lantis…"

"I don't want peace."

"Would you rather prefer we be at war like three years ago?"

"years? Isn't that a human term?"

"I spent too much time with the knights."

"Lucky you, only because you are the master Mage…" 

Clef smiled. "We could do something…"

"Something like what? Organize another interplanetary reunion? You know how much Ferio and _I_ hate that."

"I wasn't talking bussiness… I meant a break…"

Lantis looked over at Clef and raised an eyebrow "Clef… are you feeling ok?"

"Don't you want to?"

"Want to what? Your idea of fun might be very different from mine…"

"I could, send us to that place called earth…"

"You can go to earth?"

"Of course."

"Why didn't we go sooner?"

"we had things to do. So do you want to go or not?"

"Who would be going?"

"Just us three, for obvious reasons."

Lantis chuckled, then nodded.

"When will we be leaving?"

"Tomorrow. I have to investigate certain things, locations, culture, those sort of things."

"Fine, I'll send for Ferio."

~*°*~

**"Hurry up!! You can tell me later!"**

**"Hai!"**

Ferio smiled looking at Fuu. This had become a very bad habit for him. Clef had given it to him. Ferio called it the magic bowl. That's what it looked like, a bowl. You filled it with water and made a sort of spell, which by the way had cost him a lot to learn, and it showed you whatever you wanted to see. '_What is she doing now?_' he wondered as Fuu looked under her blouse. '_Hey!_' he said as she took of her vest and started to unbutton her blouse. He leaned in to stare. 

"Price Ferio!"

"Ahhhhh! What?!" he screamed putting the bowl behind him and attending whoever was at the door. 

Caldina raised an eyebrow. "What wer ya doin?" she asked inching closer.

"Ah, um, nothing… wha… what, do ya want?" he asked nervously backing away from her keeping the bowl out of her sight.

"Whatever… Clef and Lantis wanna see ya real quick. And whatever you wer doin, stop it! Cuz I got a feelin it ain't nice!" said Caldina before exiting the room again.

Ferio sweat dropped an sighed with relief. He looked back at the bowl and saw Fuu button her blouse up again while still brushing her hair and now with a tooth brush in her mouth. His shoulders sagged. '_damn!_' 

**"Ahhhh!"**

He winced as Fuu fell down the stairs a tumble of books vests, sweaters and brushes. 

**"Come on Fuu!"** screamed Kuu grabbing her unconscious sister by the arm and dragging her out the door.

"Ferio! Now!" screamed Caldina from outside causing Ferio to almost drop the bowl. 

"Damn it!" he set the thing down on his bed and walked out in a very bad mood to meet Clef and Lantis '_this had better be good!_' he thought.

"What?!" he screamed throwing the doors open to meet them

"What's with you?" asked Lantis.

He sighed and took a seat in the middle of both of them. Lantis only looked at him and Clef smiled.

"Price Ferio… do you know what a vacation is?"

"Huh?"

~*°*~

"HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!" 

Ferio burst out of the room more than ecstatic. He was practically glowing. Running down the halls of the palace like a little boy. Lafraga was heading his way and Ferio jumped on his shoulders, doing a leapfrog and continued to run down the hall like an idiot. Lantis poked his head out and saw a very freaked out Lafraga starring at Ferio's retreating figure. 

"He's scary…" he said looking back at Lantis. He nodded. 

Ferio reached his room having hugged or jumped over, everyone he saw in the hallway. He plopped himself on the bed and took in a deep breath. He couldn't believe it. Tomorrow morning he would be off to Fuu's world. How he wanted to see her again. This was too good to be true!

~*°*~

"No swords…" said clef inspecting Lantis

"How am I supposed to defend myself?"

"There are no monsters on that planet, well at least were we are going, the biggest ones live in the water and do no harm to anyone. There are only people in Tokyo."

"Find a stick…" said Ferio to Lantis

"All right. appearance is very important to humans so I have picked out new clothes for us."

"What's wrong with these?" asked Ferio.

"Everybody will stare at you."

Clef raised his staff and their clothes began to change. Lantis appeared with a black long sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans. Black shoes of course. Clef had on a royal blue polo shirt and some jeans. Ferio had on a long sleeved forest green shirt, unbuttoned on top of a black inner shirt and some jeans as well. Clef sweat dropped. Ferio's face faulted and Lantis starred at his clothes. Persea tried to hold down a giggle and Lafraga turned to *cough* 

"I look ridiculous…" stated Lantis  

"Persea… you and Lafraga are in charge." Said Clef

"Hai! Now just go and don't worry about a thing! have fun and say hi to Hikaru, Umi and Fuu for me ne?"

Clef nodded "Here we go…"

~*°*~

"It's been a while since we've gone out just the three of us ne?" said Hikaru.

"Hai."

"So what you guys say?" asked Umi "Tomorrow afternoon, a girls day out?"

"That sounds great!" cheered Hikaru

"Hai."

"Fuu! Is 'hai' all you can say?" asked Umi.

"Sorry Umi-san."

"Fuu…"

"Sorry, Umi…"

"We'll meet at The Tokyo Tower and from there we'll see what we can go do!" said Hikaru 

"Sounds good." Answered Umi "See you girls tomorrow at 11:30 am"

"Hai, sayonara." Said Fuu

"ja ne" 

"ja..." 

The three girls turned their different directions and headed home. The Tokyo Tower, it brought back so many memories… she sighed thinking of nothing else but 'him' on the way home. Nobody was supposed to be there. Her parents were out of town and her sister had some sort of after school activities today. Just her. She took out her key approaching her house and stopped. something was odd… the door was open.

Her heart raced, somebody was in there when nobody was supposed to be. A thief? She cautiously opened the door and looked inside. Taking the fist thing at reach as a weapon. An umbrella, it would have to do…  she walked backwards towards the kitchen hall, where the phone was… she bumped into something warm and the screaming began…

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

Fuu had instantly turned around and began whapping the person with everything she had, not bothering to open her eyes.

"Fuu!!!"

That voice. She would recognise it even if she heard it on the moon. She jumped off him and starred.

"Ferio…" she whispered

"Fuu…" he answered trying to stand himself up.

"Ferio!!" she pointed and screamed

"Fuu!" he rushed to her side and caught her before she hit the floor. "Glad to see you too…" he smiled

~~~~~°*°~~~~~

A/N: sooooooooooo? What do you think?! I know it's a bit OCC…. ¬¬ oki very OOC but that's fun! You'll just have to get used to insane little me… ^^ don't forget to leave a review onegai!!


	2. Surprise!

A/N: ahhhhhhh! gomen! Gomen for the delay and thank you Rurouni Kenshin readers who decided to review my sucky little story! Yay! I can pretend I have talent now! Anyway, for those of you who don't know.... OOC is short for Out Of Character... (I don't blame you! It took me ages to figure that out! That and PWP, that is Plot What Plot?) ^^ hehehe enjoy!

Plans 

Fuu groaned a bit turning to one side and another before opening her eyes. Emerald starred into amber. He smiled at her seeing that kawaii surprised look on her face.

"Hi…" he said to her.

"Ferio…" she whispered

"Your not going to pass out again are you?" he asked smiling

She still stared wide eyed. Reaching over to her right arm she pinched it as hard as she could looking up again. she saw a confused Ferio taking her arm in his had and examining the red mark she had left.

"What'd you do that for?" he said rubbing it gently 

'He's really here…' she thought her eyes clouding up a bit

"I like your hair… and what happened to those things you wore before, umm, glasses I think you called them." He said looking her over

"ari… arigatou…" she managed to whisper

"Oh, so you haven't gone mute…" he joked

Fuu chuckled nervously and blushed. "um, I don't need to wear glasses anymore, it was just a sight corrector…"

"Well I don't know what that means but you look very pretty."

Ferio smiled at the crimson colour that invaded her face. He wasn't lying. She had changed; grown a little, not to much but you could tell. Her hair was a bit longer ending a little past her shoulders and in a half ponytail, her body was also a little more defined, in the, um… upper area. He blushed and shook his head, clearing his mind of those thoughts

"You look nice too…" she managed to answer back checking him over for the first time "A little odd, but nice." She finished

He looked himself over and blushed even more. "These clothes are odd." He said inspectioning the shirt himself. 

"But you look nice." Fuu observed. 

Ferio smiled and winked at her "well you can thank Clef for that, he was the one crazy enough to actually bring us here."

"Clef is here too?"

"Yup, he and Lantis are in Umi and Hikaru's houses respectively, and well… I... came to see you. Clef was talking about how we needed a break and that it would be nice if we ac----" 

He jerked a little in surprise as Fuu's arms were suddenly around him, her head digging into his neck. He sighed closing his eyes as he hugged her back.  

"I missed you…" she whispered

"don't cry…" he said soothing her hair 

Cry? Was she crying? She didn't care, he was really here. She couldn't hold back her happiness, it was too much. She giggled a little and parted just enough to see his face look down at her. She had forgotten how her stomach would tickle every time he gave her that look. She smiled from ear to ear with still teary eyes. 'She's so pretty when she cries' he thought smiling with her.

He ran his fingers through her hair and toyed with a curl. 'He's going to kiss me…' Fuu thought. She put her arms around his neck and stretched her neck. Gently, he took her head and pushed it towards him.

"I'm ba--- *gasp* Oh my!"

Ferio and Fuu turned to the door, where Kuu stood with her hand over her mouth and eyes wide. The SD couple sweat dropped looking at Kuu, they looked at each other and in the position they were both in and practically jumped to the opposite side of the room, blushing.

"Kuu no baka!!" her sister screamed slapping her forehead. "Gomen!!!! Gomen nasai!!! I didn't… I mean!!! Arrrrg! Fuu! Why don't you do that in your room!" complained her sister making her blush more.

"Better yet… what were you two doing? And who are you anyway? You weren't doing anything inappropriate to my sister ne?" she asked looking over at Ferio. He sweat dropped and pointed a finger at himself.

"Yes you, there is no one else here. What were you doing to my sister?"

"I was just!… I mean, I wasn't, but I did… no! I mean, I didn't get to… but…"

"Name…?" said Kuu

"Ferio… my name is Ferio…" he answered

Kuu gasped and stepped back as if somebody had punched her. Then she screamed and pointed. "Ferio!!!!!!"

He sweat dropped. "that would be me…"

"Ferio!!!" Kuu screamed again looking to Fuu and still pointing at him. Fuu sweat dropped and nodded.

Kuu stepped forward, her mouth still hanging open and poked Ferio here and there. "YOU'RE REALLY REAL!!!!" she screamed.

"Ahhh!" he yelled clutching his ears.

"Kuu!" complained Fuu.

Kuu gasped again "Gomen nasai!!!!!! I thought you were just making him up when ever you talked about him!! Damn look at him! He's as hot as you said he was!" she said starring at him

"Kuu!!"

"Ahhh! I should go now! Sorry! Really for interrupting!! I'll leave the house to you guys and stay over at Suzume's… sorry! Really, really sorry! Have fun! ¬¬ but don't do anything that doesn't go with your age… or at least use condoms…"

"KUU!" screamed Fuu blushing to her roots

"condoms? What's that?" asked Ferio

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving!" the door shut and the room was in silence again. 

"Um… gomen Ferio… that was…"

"Kuu…" Ferio finished for her. "Don't worry, I have Caldina at home, so…"

both of them chuckled. 

"Ano… so Clef and Lantis are her too?" asked Fuu trying to make small talk

"Uh, yeah, we got here today, in, the morning, and Clef had to drop us off. It's amazing that I find my way through the forest of silence but not in the geometrical Tokyo…" he said. Fuu giggled at the thought of Ferio wandering around Tokyo all alone.

The phone rang.

"Hai… moshi moshi?" she answered 

_"Hello, is Fuu there?"_ asked a voice

"This is she…"

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"_

"Oh my!" said Fuu taking the receiver away from her ear.

"FUU!!! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GUESS WHO IS WITH ME RIGHT NOW!!" screamed Hikaru 

"Um… I take it it's Lantis…"

"How did you know?!"

"Well…"

Hikaru gasped "Oh Fuu! Ferio must be at your place! I'm so sorry!!! Did I interrupt anything?! Oh my gosh I'm sorry!"

"Daijoubu Hikaru-san..." she said "Ano, hold on, I have another call...."

"Hai..."

Fuu poked a button and answered "Moshi moshi?"

"Fuuuuuuu! CLEEEEEEEF! MY HOOOOOOOUSE!" screamed Umi into the receiver

"Ara... um hai... I know Umi-san, I was talking to Hikaru."

"Oooooooh! Put her one put her on!!!!"

"Hai." She pushed a button twice and Hikaru was in the conversation. 

"Hikaru?!"

"Umi?!

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Fuu sweat dropped distancing the receiver from her ear again. Ferio looked perplexed. Who was she talking to? A long black thing that talks?

"It's Hikaru and Umi..." Fuu explained. "The phone let's us communicate... like the one you gave me." 

"Oh..."

"We're still on for tomorrow ne?" asked Umi

"Of course! That is if it's all right with Fuu."

"Hai."

"oooooh! This is going to be so much fun! And the guys are with us! And this time we're more in control than them! Hahahaha!"

"Yeaaah!" agreed Hikaru

Fuu smiled and sweat dropped.

"Um, I don't... mean to be rude, but... you know... I..." she blushed

"Nani?" Hikaru asked

"Ohhhhhhh! I get you!!!! Hahahaha! You didn't waste any time did you Fuu!! Haha!"

"Umi-san!" she blushed harder

"Ohohoho!!!!" laughed Umi again. "Come on Hikaru, let's leave the two love birds alone because apparently they have... things to do..."   

"Huh?" 

Fuu blushed again and she could just picture Hikaru scratching her head right now.

"Just don't forget tomorrow at 11:30 ok?" said Umi

"Hai... we'll be there."

"But why does Fuu have to go?" asked Hikaru

"Mou!" complained Umi

"Ja ne minna-san..." said Fuu hanging up not wanting to be part of that embarrassing conversation.

"Are you done?" asked Ferio seeing her sigh and put down the 'foun'

"Hai... gomen... um, that was Hikaru-san and Umi-san"

"Yeah you told me."

"Oh... well, they said that maybe we could, go out tomorrow, and well, see what we can do. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah sure, Clef and Lantis are coming too?

"Hai."

"oh..."

There was silence after that. 

"It's getting dark," observed Ferio

"Yeah, um, I guess I'll go take a shower, I didn't take one this morning. I was in kind of a hurry..." Fuu admitted

"Yeah I know..."

"nande?"

"I mean..." Ferio bit his tongue "Hehehe, where will I sleep?"

"Um... I guess you'll sleep in the guest room." 

"Oh, ok, where is that?"

"Follow me." She said heading up the stairs

He obeyed and was a few steps behind her observing the house. He had been in there for a couple of hours and doing nothing else but explore but he hadn't gone up before. There were square illustrations that seemed very real, some had Fuu in them, others with Kuu, and two other people he did not know. He saw one almost at the top with a small little girl in it, she had long blond hair waist length, a little wavy and with curls at the bottom that were lifted by the wind. She seemed to be at some sort of field with a tree here and there. She was running, with her arms spread open and what seemed like hundreds of small birds all around her, he had never seen a happier expression than the one that she had on her small little face. 

"I was 5 at that time, kaa-san would say I used to pretend I could fly." She blushed

"You look beautiful." He said simply not taking his eyes off the picture

She blushed of course and murmured a low 'arigatou'. He smiled and looked over to her. With one hand he took a stray curl on her cheek and toyed with it, causing her to blush even more of course.

"Um... that would be your room." She said pointing down the hall

"Oh, great, it's right next to yours." He observed

"Huh? How did you know that was my room?" she asked

"uh... um, just a guess?" he sweat dropped

Fuu raised an eyebrow.  

~~~~~~°*°~~~~~~

A/N: hiya minna! Gomen ne for ending this chapter so.... um, well you know, I just cut it off, but I got too exited! Don't worry! I hope the next chapter will be posted up quicker than this one but I make no promises.... I'm in exams so... -_-' *damn!* anyway, hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review! No flames please!


	3. Exploring

A/N: oro!!!!!! Don't kill me! I know I haven't updated and all, but you know I have two, actually 3 if you count my Rurouni Kenshin story… uncompleted stories I'm supposed to be writing and well I'm going to the states in 4 days and I don't know if I'll be able to write during that time… 2 whole weeks, of spring break… *gasp* away from my computer… O_O Holy!!!!!!!!

Exploring 

"Um… I'm going to take a shower, I didn't have time to take one in the morning so… if you want you can wait for me in the guest room." Fuu suggested

"Ok…" he replied eyeing the room

Fuu nodded and went over to another door a few feet away. Ferio sighed and smiled to himself this was almost too good to be true, it was a shame they would only be staying for two days. He heard the sound of water running and stepped out of his room. He went over to the hall to look at the picture again. It was just wonderful.

After starring at it for a while he headed back to the room, and stopped at the open door, to Fuu's room. It wouldn't hurt to take just a peak ne? he cautiously stepped in and looked around. He had seen her room before but never in real life. Everything was neat and in order, the bed was perfectly smooth and the little things on her desk and bookshelf perfectly set. 

Something shone on top of the bookshelf that caught his attention. He chuckled picking it up. '_she still has this?_' he wondered. Although he wouldn't be surprised, he too still had the communicator safe somewhere in his own room. He opened one of the books trying to decipher her language, '_eh forget it…'_ he said placing it back on the shelf. 

To the side there was a wooden in the wall, it's door reflected everything in site. A mirror. It was halfway open. He took a peak inside and found a lot of weird clothes. And in the very end of the hole in the wall, he saw it. The green little outfit she had on when she was in Cefiro. It probably didn't fit her anymore but there it was. There was also a tall shelf with a lot of things on it. In bottles and jars. 

He saw something that caught his attention. A transparent container with green gooey stuff in it. It had bubbles. He took the container and took off the lid. '_what if it's poison?_' he thought. '_nah! A little bit won't do any harm…_' he took his index finger and put it in the cold gooey substance. Bringing it back out some of it stuck to his finger. '_Is it food?_' he wondered smelling the goo. 

It didn't smell bad, in fact it smelled kinda nice. Sticking out his tongue he put some on the tip then savoured it. '_Doesn't taste like anything, well a little bitter._' He put down the container and moved on to a bottle. it was a purple bottle with some sort of liquid in it. 

He examined the bottle carefully and found no way to open it. By accident he pushed the top and a clear liquid poured out a tiny whole in the cap. He smiled and faced the hole towards him pushing harder on the lid. 

He coughed and almost passed out when a cloud of tiny droplets of a very smelly liquid suffocated him. He blew away the rest and coughed some more continuing his discovery in the closet. He was so entertained he didn't notice the sound of the water being turned off, some humming and the door of the bathroom being open. 

He had found another bottle, but this one wasn't transparent. It was blue, with the same top as the smelly thing. maybe it worked the same way.

"Ferio?!" 

He pushed down on the cap smothering himself with a sticky substance.

"What are you doing putting on hair spray in my closet?" she asked with big eyes

He stared. She had… almost nothing on. A small piece of cloth that came above her breasts and to the top of her thighs. Her hair was moist, sparkling some of it still sticking to her face. Fuu looked down at herself  seeing he wasn't even budging, then blushed. 

"Gomen nasai Ferio! I was just… mou! What are you doing in my room anyway?!" 

"huh?" his mind would still not work 100% 

Fuu pushed him in the closet and shut the door, locking it from the outside. 

"Oi!" he protested stumbling on a pair of shoes. 

"You're not coming out of there until I finish dressing!"

.................... *blink blink* .....................

"Fuu… but your clothes are in here…" he said meekly form inside

SD Fuu sweat dropped. 

~~~*°*~~~

After kicking Ferio out of her room and getting dressed. She stepped out into the hallway. 

"Could you get it off?" she yelled

"Yeah pretty much…" he said from inside the bathroom

"That's why you should push the cap facing outward… hair spray burns your eyes…" she giggled.

He had also needed to take a bath smelling like styling gel, her perfume and hair spray. She had lent him one of her fathers cotton shirts and a pair of boxers he didn't use anymore. She heard the bathroom door click and looked down the hall. When Ferio came out she didn't know whether to laugh or gasp. He looked so odd with… boxers… his hair was all wet and all over the place and he had no shoes on…

"Why are you starring at me?" he asked approaching her room.

She looked up at him and giggled. He cocked his head to the side. 

"You had better go to sleep… we have a lot to do tomorrow." She said heading back into her room.

"Yeah… I would say so… oyasumi Fuu…"

"Oyasumi nasai Ferio…"

~~~*°*~~~

The room was too small... yeah that's it! That's why he couldn't sleep. He was used to his huge room with a giant bed and a big window, well this one had a window too and you could see the garden as well… but. 

He sighed and got up for like the twentieth time in this hour. He knew it was late… not because of the clock because he didn't know how to read it, but he could feel it… 

She had said he needed sleep. I'll just say I slept fine… he thought to himself… he decided to go out to the hallway again. He sat down and leaned against the wall. The carpet was comfortable… he lay his head on one knee and shut his eyes… maybe he could sleep out here.

"Ahhh! Ite!" 

he felt something step on his leg and winced, the same thing that yelped in pain. 

"Fuu?" 

He looked down at the floor and saw her laying sprawled over his leg. '_Oops'_

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" she whispered

"No it's my fault… I would have moved out of the way… I didn't think… I thought you were sleeping." He said sitting her up.

"Daijoubu… I'm not hurt… I was just stunned. But… what are you doing out in the hall?"

"I… I couldn't sleep…" he confessed

"Oh… me neither…"

a very strange silence came over them. Ferio made a tiny move towards Fuu, she tucked her legs against her chest. 

"Your carpet is comfortable…" he said awkwardly 

"Um… thank you… I think…"

"You know… I would think of you every day… since you left…"

"Hontou ne?"

"Yeah… actually the first days I didn't even leave my room."

"I had to go out… because of school and stuff… but I did cry a lot…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault… I was sad, but I never lost hope of seeing you again…"

"I like that quality of yours… actually I didn't want to go to sleep. Every time I opened my eyes I was afraid I would be looking at my own room again… I didn't want this to be a dream…"

Fuu turned to him with one of those small smiles that made him blush for no reason. She scooted over and leaned against him. 

"Your hair still looks funny…" she said ruffling his already messy hair.

"Is that a complement?"

"Yeah I guess it is…"

He encircled her in his arms and let the smell of her hair sink in to his senses. It was too little time, only two days, but for him eternity would not be enough to be with her. No words were needed anymore and they fell silent curled up on the floor. 

~~~*°*~~~

The soft rise and fall of his chest slowly brought her back to consciousness. Her arms had wound up around him as well and they were still in the same position they were in last night. She peeked up at him and smiled. Messy hair. She looked down the hall to a window and realised it was barely dawn, the sun was just starting to peek over the city. It wouldn't hurt to sleep a few more minutes would it? With that decided she cuddled back up against Ferio and fell asleep.

~~~*°*~~~

"Maybe she's not here…" said a nervous red head observing the state of her other friend at the door.

"That's ridiculous Hikaru! We told her today at eleven! Why wouldn't she be here? Unless she's still asleep which I doubt."

"Well Ferio was never much of a morning person…" said a male voice

"He's right… would wake up sometimes while we were serving lunch…" said another

"Mou! But Fuu is! I know her! She gets to school an hour before it starts… except for yesterday… she wasn't late but she arrived just before the bell…"

"So what do we do…?" asked Hikaru

"Well if I know Fuu…" said Umi jumping up and down

"Umi… what are we doing?" asked Hikaru joining her

"Feh! I'm trying to reach for the key!"

"Oh…" Hikaru stopped jumping

"May I help?" asked Clef

"How?" 

He went over to Umi, placing his hands on her waist and hoisting her up. Umi blushed and Hikaru giggled.

"Wow! Clef is strong!" she observed

Umi looked down at him, her face still pink.

"Hurry up! Your heavy!" 

"Nande?!?!" she shrieked elbowing him in the face.

"Itai!" he let go of Umi and rubbed his red nose, causing of course Umi to fall right on top of him. Hikaru laughed and clutched her stomach. 

"Clef no baka!! That hurt!" she said again on top of Clef

"Allow me…" offered Lantis. He reached up and slid his hand across the door frame. He took the key and gave it to Hikaru.

"Arigatou Lantis…" she giggled. 

Once inside they began to inspection the house. There was nothing down where they were so they decided to go up stairs. 

"Awwwwwww!! Aren't they just so kawaii?!" whispered Umi reaching the top of the stairs.

"They are still asleep? It's almost noon…" observed Clef

"Why are they sleeping on the floor?" wondered Hikaru

"Are we going to wake them up?" asked Lantis

"I don't want to… they look so cute like that!! See Hikaru! I told you they would make the cutest couple! I am the mistress Matchmaker!! Ohohoho!" Umi whispered

"Hey Fuu! Ferio! Why are you sleeping on the floor?!" screamed Hikaru

she received a bonk in the head from Umi. The couple stirred and drowsily looked up. Ferio screamed and Fuu blushed.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he demanded

"We came to get you guys! And don't yell at me mister! Do you know what time it is? What haven't you waken up? Were you up all night or something??" Umi yelled back then gasped

"You didn't do anything did you?!" she pointed accusingly to them

"Umi-san!" blushed Fuu

"Why were you sleeping on the floor?" Hikaru again

"Don't you see Hikaru! They weren't sleeping! They were doing something else!" 

"Umi-san!! We didn't do anything!" protested Fuu

"What were they doing?" asked Hikaru again

"Ehhhh Fuu!! Didn't know you had it in you! No wonder you were still asleep! Did you get tired??" Umi elbowed Fuu in the ribs

"Tired of what?"

"Minna-san!!" blushed Fuu

"Why don't we go and get dressed so we can leave?" interrupted Ferio

Fuu nodded quickly and ran off to her room with Umi grabbing Hikaru and running after her. Ferio sighed and headed for his own room with the two guys in tow.

"Nice clothes…" noted Clef

"Shut up…"

"So did you do it?" asked Lantis

Ferio glared at him "No." he said coldly.

"Just asking…"

~~~~~~~~~~*°*~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: so what do you think?! I dedicate this chapter to Elo-chan! Didn't know you were reading this! She wanted the next chapter so here it is! Hope you enjoyed it! Hope it's good… hope it's readable… -_-' *sweatdrop* nadamas el capitulo!! La historia sigue siendo par ati Ale-CHAN!!! Jajajajaja!!! (you don't like the CHAN do you?) *evil smile*


End file.
